Strange
by Amalequin
Summary: Jeanxmikasa, primera historia
1. Chapter 1

Jean Kirstein siempre fue alguien testarudo y desafiante, no soportaba la autoridad de su madre, ni mucho menos su invasión a su espacio, eso lo llevo a tomar la decisión de ser un soldado para poder alejarse de su madre, no lo pensó mucho. Durante los primeros días de entrenamiento se cuestionaba si fue lo correcto se sentía agobiado hasta que la vio, Mikasa ackerman… Ella era la indicada… Fue como un rayo, la amaba pero la amaría en silencio y en letras porque mikasa tenia su corazón ocupado por Eren por eso Jean solo se limito a escribirle cartas y admirarla en silencio jamas entregaría esas letras las cartas acaban en la basura, ella jamas le hablaría de una forma amorosa o amable eso creía el hasta que llego ese día

Jean… -susurro mikasa-

¡Ah…! -Jean sabia de quien era esa voz- ¿S-Sii? Mikasa -Jean no podía ocultar su emoción-

Tu madre esta esperando en el comedor -Dijo con serenidad-

Jean sabia que significaba eso, su madre quizás lo humillaría frente a todos estaba en un dilema si iba quizás haría el ridículo pero si no iba seria descortés, mikasa lo observaba en silencio sabía lo que ocurrio la ultima vez Jean gritándole a su madre pidiéndole que se vaya, mientras eren recogía las cosas que la madre de Jean le había llevado.

Jean… Podrias ir a ver a tu madre… a mi me encantaría charlar con ella y contigo después… -Dijo mikasa con cierto tono coqueto- Por favor.

-Jean abrió los ojos ante lo que acaba de oir, como negarse a ella- Claro… Mikasa…

\- Gracias Jean… - suavemente mikasa lo tomo del brazo y fue con el hasta el comedor-

Jean no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Mikasa, lo tenía tomado del brazo, y aun más extraño iban a conversar, cuando llegaron al comedor mikasa se sentó junto con Jean frente a la madre de este.

Oh… Jean-bo no me habías mencionado a esta chica preciosa en tus cartas -dijo su madre mientras reía-

-Mikasa cubrió su cara con su bufanda-

Mamá la estas avergonzando -jean estaba demasiado nervioso ante la situación- ¿A que haz venido?

Bueno… he sabido que todo a salido muy bien… y que quizás ya no seas soldado -dijo su madre- que van a ser condecorados próximamente por lo que lograron.

… -Jean se petrifico, era cierto lo que decía su madre, pero era un secreto para casi todos- ya veo…mamá gracias por venir

Bueno y ¿quién es esta jovencita? -pregunto la madre de jean-

Ella es Mikasa Ackerman una de mis compañeras -dijo Jean con Orgullo, mikasa era reconocida como una de las mejores soldados y era un honor para el combatir a su lado-

Un gusto Mikasa -dijo la madre de jean-

Igualmente -dijo mikasa con cierta vergüenza-

Y bien Jean-Bo Cuando pondrás un anillo en su mano -dijo su madre riendo-

¡Mamá! -Jean se sonrojo- No digas eso ella…

Pronto lo hará -respondió mikasa con la voz más dulce que pudo-

Jean y su madre compartían la expresión es sus caras, sorprendidos, Era bien sabido entre los reclutas que Eren estaba con annie, pero aun así porque mikasa lo consideraba ahora después de años, a pesar de la confusión en sus ojos Jean saco la voz

Mamá debo hablar con mikasa ahora -Dijo Jean con mucha felicidad y también dolor, quizás ella le rompería el corazón tan pronto hablara con ella-

Oh claro Jean-BO, pero antes puedo despedirme de ella – la mujer se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mikasa dándole un abrazo- Gracias por amar a mi muchacho, Jean-bo te dará mucha felicidad…

No es nada… -mikasa le sonrio a la mujer- fue un gusto conocerla…

Oh espera -La madre de Jean saco algo de su canasta- Toma cariño, debes comer bien.

Gracias -Dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa amable- Adiós…

Gracias mamá… -Jean la abrazo-

Espero verte pronto en casa hijo, adiós Jean -Bo.

Jean sabía que mikasa lo observaba, pero no tenía idea como afrontar la situación, si fue todo una actuación de mikasa… para que haría eso.

M-mikasa… -Jean estaba decidido quería saber que fue todo eso- ¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?

Encontré tus cartas -Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con la bufanda- lo siento…

¿Q-que…? -estaba petrificado- No… Mikasa… eso no era para ti…

Jean, tu último recurso debía ser mentir… pero tenían mi nombre, es demasiado evidente además los dibujos, no debiste esconderlas, yo lo sabía, solo… debías decirlo

Porque dijiste todas esas cosas mikasa, frente a mi madre… -Jean tenía miedo-

Porque son ciertas… -mikasa se acercó a el- es lo que querías de mi ¿verdad?

Esas palabras sentenciaron a Jean… la amaba y ahora era el momento… ambos sabían que vendría… ese beso que ambos buscaban mikasa se acerco en silencio y dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios de jean, luego ella se fue. Jean aun no creía lo ocurrido ella lo había besado.


	2. Chapter 2

issacaballerog94: Gracias por el comentario, tratare de actualizarlo lo más posible (claro si mi hija y el tiempo lo permiten)

Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

Los días posteriores a aquel beso pasaron lentos, Jean no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con Mikasa, algo le decía que quizás ella estaba molesta con él por no haber respondido a su muestra de afecto, la desesperación de no saber que decirle lo estaba matando. Hasta que una idea vino a él, pero para lograrlo necesitaría la ayuda de cierto rubio.

Vamos Armin… -suplico Jean- Solo necesito que se lo entregues…

no sé si sea una buena idea que yo interfiera sé que eres sincero pero una parte del amor es el esfuerzo debes ir tu a entregarle tus sentimientos – dijo Armin casi sonando paternal-

Armin en ningún momento he mencionado el "amor" aquí -Jean intento defenderse- además son solo unas notas

Si solo son unas notas, creo que Eren es el más indicado -el rubio soltó una sonrisa, sabía que Jean no tendría más remedio que contarle-

Bien Armin… Tu ganas -Jean saco un sobre- me gusta dibujar… hice un boceto de mikasa

¿Puedo verlo? Si no quieres lo entenderé… -dijo armin-

Jean solto un pesado suspiro -esta bien.

saco del sobre el dibujo que estaba pintado en carboncillo, Armin lo admiro en silencio, era realmente bello, lamentablemente el carboncillo era muy difícil de trabajar sin un fijador todo el dibujo quedaría con manchas negras.

Jean, deberías usar fijador, así el carboncillo no arruinara el dibujo, pero si quieres mi opinión sobre el dibujo quiero saber antes, ¿así es como tu la ves? ¿Tan distinta? Y a la vez ¿tan distante? -el rubio le dio una ligera mirada esperando la respuesta de Jean- .

Algo así… Armin -dijo guardando el dibujo- ¿viste lo que necesitabas?

La verdad no esperaba incomodarte – Armin rio- Te ayudaré.

Jean dejo el dibujo en manos de Armin, se sentía incómodo, pero sabía que el rubio era discreto si en alguien debía confiar era en él, las horas pasaron hasta que cayó la noche todos se reunieron en el comedor, Armin estaba ahí con una sonrisa esperando a que Jean preguntara que había ocurrido.

Armin -Jean se acercó con sutileza- ¿Funciono?

-armin asintió- Esto es tuyo -Saco un pequeño papel- de parte de Mikasa

Jean aun no podía creerlo, Arlert había cumplido y además de eso le traía la respuesta de mikasa estaba impresionado. Armin lo saco de sus pensamientos con una simple frase

Vas a leerlo supongo jean -Armin estaba intrigado-

Claro -Jean concentro su vista en el papel y leyó en voz baja para que Armin escuchara-

"Jean:

Gracias por el dibujo… yo jamás me había visto

De una manera diferente pensaba que todos me

Veían como una luchadora, pero tú me percibes

De una forma diferente donde soy Frágil y bella,

gracias por esto, lo aprecio mucho.

Pd: Espero verte pronto"


End file.
